Arte Moderna
by SweetFirefly
Summary: A galeria de Charles sempre tinha coisas interessantes. :Daniel Linderman:


**Fandom: **Heroes  
**Título: **Arte Moderna  
**Autora: **Scarlet Girl  
**Classificação: **T ou PG-13  
**Gênero: **Geral  
**Protagonista: **Daniel Linderman  
**Spoilers: **1X19, .07; 1X23, How to Stop an Exploding Man, no que se refere a Charles Deveaux; 2X03, Kindred, no que se refere à série de oito; e 2X08, Four Months Ago, no que se refere a Adam Monroe.  
**Sumário: **A galeria de Charles sempre tinha coisas interessantes.  
**Disclaimer: **Se Heroes fosse meu, você acha mesmo que o Isaac teria morrido? Não, ele teria vivido para fazer mais quadros assustadores!

**N/A: **Pequena historinha que eu quis fazer para explicar como Linderman descobriu os quadros de Isaac...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Arte Moderna**

A galeria de Charles sempre tinha coisas interessantes, Daniel Linderman pensou.

Desde que conhecera Adam Monroe e seus pertences (as obras que acumulara por séculos e séculos), a arte lhe despertara o mais profundo interesse. Com que prazer ele não via as vidas fixadas em tinta, a essência da humanidade representada em linhas e em formas tiradas do mármore e do barro? A arte, para ele, era o melhor modo de conhecer o ser humano, e era por isso que colecionava pinturas e esculturas, e que continuava visitando a galeria de Charles mesmo após muitos anos sem falar com ele.

Naquele dia, havia uma exposição particularmente fora do normal.

As paredes da galeria, geralmente decoradas com pinturas de flores, praias e gaivotas, agora abrigavam quadros no mínimo "sombrios".

Com tons escuros e pungentes, o autor retratara uma série de eventos macabros em um estilo parecido com o de histórias em quadrinhos. Aqui e ali, via-se uma pintura mais viva, retratando alguma cena pacata do cotidiano; a maioria, porém, mostrava cenas surrealistas de morte e questionamento. Cadáveres mutilados, de olhos arregalados; acidentes; incêndios devastadores; pessoas no ar e reflexos tortos; sombras; e, a que mais chamou a sua atenção no momento, o retrato de um homem no chão, atingido por uma bala, que atravessara a lente de seus óculos e o olho logo atrás dela, resultando num cenário opressor.

Ficou alguns minutos em contemplação, admirando cada detalhe da expressão apavorada do homem, do sangue manchando seu rosto como lágrimas vermelhas, e do casal adolescente nas sombras ao fundo. Havia _significado _no quadro. Teria o casal eliminado o homem? Ou chorava sua morte? Qual seria a história por trás daquela cena?

"Sr. Linderman!"

A voz de Simone Deveaux o fez virar-se instantaneamente para contemplar a filha de Charles, radiante em seu majestoso sorriso.

"Oh, minha cara Simone. Que prazer revê-la!"

"Faço minhas as suas palavras, Sr. Linderman", cumprimentou Simone. "Então, conferindo os trabalhos do nosso novo artista?"

"Imaginei que ele fosse novo aqui", ele disse, voltando seu olhar para o quadro. "É uma bela obra. Transmite os sentimentos… é quase como se pudéssemos encarar os olhos desse homem e ver o medo da morte."

"Este é um dos melhores quadros", confirmou Simone. "Quer ver outros, Sr. Linderman?"

"Oh, claro, minha jovem. Se me der o prazer de sua companhia…"

"O prazer é todo meu", ela riu, e ele, como um cavalheiro, beijou sua mão.

Ela fez um gesto em direção ao resto da galeria, e ele a seguiu, olhando para os quadros conforme a escutava:

"Isaac é, originalmente, artista de _comics_", Simone atestou com uma espécie de orgulho na voz. "Ele é autor de _9th Wonders_, que tem alcançado recordes de venda nos Estados Unidos…"

"Reparei que o estilo de desenho é semelhante ao de histórias em quadrinhos", comentou Linderman. "O estilo bidimensional, o contraste claro/escuro… Notável, sem dúvida."

"Achei que o senhor notaria." Simone não tinha esse ar maternal sobre todos os quadros dos artistas. Fosse quem fosse o rapaz, deveria significar algo para ela. "Isaac gosta de retratar a fragilidade humana diante das tragédias e da morte." Ela indicou um quadro que retratava os olhos azuis assustados do passageiro de uma Mercedes ao ver um Plymouth capotando em cima de um Oldsmobile na avenida.

"Percebo", ele murmurou em concordância, olhando agora para uma pintura que mostrava uma garota com o peito aberto numa mesa de autópsia. "Fantástico. Realmente fantástico esse quadro aqui. Como mesmo você disse que era o nome do artista?"

"Isaac. Isaac Mendez." Agora eles passavam por um retrato de um reflexo partido ao meio, mostrando duas metades de uma mulher; metades iguais, e, ao mesmo tempo, diferentes.

"Um dos nomes do futuro, sem dúvida alguma." Ele puxou seu talão de cheques. "Acho que vou levar este daqui, com o reflexo dividido ao meio… Este da garota na mesa de autópsia… além, é claro, do homem de óculos. Preencha o cheque."

"Oh, Sr. Linderman, o senhor não sabe o quanto isso significa!", exclamou Simone, maravilhada.

Ele fez um gesto humilde, e esperou enquanto a filha de Charles ia ver os preços dos quadros, dessa vez observando o retrato de um homem moreno segurando uma arma com o olhar apavorado. Se as expressões de arte partiam da alma do autor, Isaac Mendez deveria ser uma pessoa interessante.

"Aqui, Sr. Linderman, pode conferir", Simone voltou.

"Confio em você, minha cara", ele sorriu, enquanto checava os valores.

"Os quadros serão entregues no Cassino em Las Vegas por volta de quarta-feira", ela informou.

"Você é maravilhosa, Simone", ele comentou, fazendo a moça rir novamente. "E diga ao Sr. Mendez que ele é um dos melhores exemplares da chamada 'arte moderna' que eu encontrei até hoje."

"Direi, Sr. Linderman. Obrigada."

"Espero vê-la em breve. Até nosso próximo encontro."

"Até!", ela sorriu outro de seus majestosos sorrisos.

Realmente eram boas pinturas, ele ponderou logo depois, enquanto se acomodava no banco traseiro de sua Mercedes. Isaac Mendez tinha técnica e estilo próprios, que divergiam das pinturas que Linderman conhecera até então. Talvez ficasse conhecido no futuro. Ele poderia até providenciar aquilo, como um favor para Simone. Belas pinturas…

Freio.

Gritos.

Na frente de seus olhos azuis assustados, Daniel Linderman viu um Plymouth voar pelo ar e capotar em cima de um Oldsmobile estacionado na avenida à sua frente.

"Caramba", murmurou o motorista, mas Linderman não o ouviu. O acidente não o espantava: já vira piores do que aquele.

O que o espantava era a percepção de que aquela era a _segunda vez _que presenciava aquele acidente, e a primeira fora num quadro.

"Marco, para a Galeria Deveaux agora."

"Mas, senhor, acabamos de—"

"_Agora._"

"Certo. Entendi."

Pacientemente, o motorista tomou o mesmo caminho pelo qual levara o Sr. Linderman não muito tempo atrás.

Enquanto o patrão se afastava para dentro da Galeria, o motorista apanhou uma flanela e começou a esfregar o vidro, resmungando:

"Imagine, me fazer vir duas vezes na Galeria Deveaux em menos de uma hora! Essa gente rica tem uma coisa com essa tal de 'arte moderna'…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Música que eu ouvi: **The Phantom of the Opera -- Nightwish (não recomendado como trilha)

**Agradecimentos a: **Meu amigo, que leu e me deu apoio; Malcolm McDowell, por ser tão brilhante; e Tim Sale, por pintar tão bem!


End file.
